Where in the H-E-double hockey sticks did he come from?
by Cosasmalas3
Summary: Glee Family Fic Week. 13 year old Brittany saves a life. One-shot.


I strongly recommend reading my one shot _Deserted_ prior to reading this just because it has a little information that may otherwise make you wonder "what the deal" is.

I still do not own glee, but did anyone listen to Naya's premiere of her first single _Sorry_? I think she did a great job, but that's just my opinion. Enjoy!

* * *

**Where in the H-E-double hockey sticks did he come from?**

You decide to head straight home after school instead of heading to the Puckermans' house. You had call Momma P to let her know that it's your _Happy Days_ and that you really don't feel like bothering with Noah with your energy draining from your body. She told you it was fine, but to call her if you need anything. You let her know you'll be alright and to give the twins a kiss for you. She told you she will and that she'll let your dad know when he shows up to pick up the twins.

You keep trudging along the sidewalk heading home with your head down because this time of the month always zaps you of all your energy on the first 2 days. After a few minutes you see something in the street out of the corner of your eye. You lift your head slowly and see it is a small kitten, who doesn't look older than 5 weeks in the middle of the road. The kitten doesn't seem to be moving fast, but you see and hear a car coming down the street. The car doesn't seem to be letting up off the gas even though it is getting closer to running over the kitten. You drop your bag and use what little energy you have and dart out into the middle of the road to scoop up the kitten. You ran to the other side of the road as the car passes by you a few seconds later. The car never even slowed down when you were in the street.

You look down at this small kitten and see it's not trying to jump out of your arms like most strays, but is rubbing up against you and purring. The kitten doesn't have on a collar or tags and you feel behind the back of the kitten's neck to see if there is a microchip. You don't feel one, so you definitely know for sure it is a stray.

The poor thing looks like it hasn't eaten in days and is probably extremely thirsty. You walk back across the street and grab your backpack. You feel bad about the little thing, so you change your original plans of going home and laying down with a heat pad to heading to the animal shelter that's near a few blocks from where you are standing. You turn back and head in the direction you just came from.

As you walk the kitten keeps on rubbing against you and purring to no end. The kitten is pretty adorable and now that you're thinking about it you start to hurry because the poor thing probably has fleas. Within five minutes you arrive at one of PG County's animal shelters.

You head inside and go up to the receptionist. She looks up at you then down to your arms.

"Hello Dear. How may I assist you?" the receptionist asks.

"Hi. I literally just found this kitten in the middle of the road about to get ran over by this car. There was no collar or tags and I didn't feel a microchip. I think it might be a stray. The kitten looks like it has eaten in days and might also be dehydrated because it was moving very slowly. Can you help it please? I don't have much money, but I was hoping you all would find it in your hearts to help" you tell the receptionist quickly.

She smiles at you and nods. "Keep your money sweetheart. We'll help this little one out. Can I see the kitten now? I want to bring it straight to the doctor. You can wait right over at those seats if you want. I'll be back shortly" the receptionist tells you.

You trudge over to the chairs and plop down. Well this is not what you expected your afternoon to be like. You are happy that you were able to save the kitten from an extremely early death. Part of you also thinks this is some kind of sign. That good for nothing mother of yours dipped out on your family about a year ago, but maybe this kitten is to make up for everything she never did for any of you. Animals are known for their unconditional love and loyalty, but how would dad react to you bringing home a stray. You are thirteen now and old enough to take care of the kitten without help besides needing some money for cat food. Maybe if you just take the kitten home and don't let your dad know right away until after you have everything set up in your room.

The receptionist pulls you out of your thoughts when she touches your arm softly. "Sweetie does your mom or dad know where you are right now?' she asks.

"My dad is still at work, but my other mom knows I was supposed to be heading home" you tell her.

She looks at you slightly confused. "Other mom?" she questions.

"Long story, but I'll call her and let her know where I am at if that will make you feel better" you tell the receptionist.

"Yes it would make me feel a lot better since you are so young" she tells you.

"No offense ma'am, but I'm thirteen and have been through quite a bit for my age to make me not as young as the numerical digits" you say to her.

Her mouth drops open slightly to what you said, but before she says anything you ask her "how long will the kitten be in with the vet?"

"A couple hours. He wants to make sure he is hydrated and neutered. He also is going to treat the little guy for fleas and give him a few shots" she tells you.

Woah. This chick is saying the vet is about to hack off his balls. Wait. The kitten is a boy. You figured that is a lot better than a female. You look back up at the receptionist.

"Umm ma'am. I'd prefer it if he kept his balls intact. The little guy has been through enough and we don't need to add surgery to the mix. Plus I may want he to mate with other cats in the future" you tell her.

"Uh. You plan on taking the kitten home with you?" she asks you.

"Yeah. Why not? I mean I did bring him in and what not. I do need to get him the necessities, but I want to take him home as soon as the vet is done" you tell her firmly.

"But what about your parents' permission" she asks.

"Like I told you before long story, but I'm not changing my mind. He is coming home with me" you tell her with a determined look on your face.

"Umm okay. Let me go tell the vet not to do the procedure. I'll be right back" she tells you before heading back down the hallway.

You let out a sigh of relief. You pick up your cell to make the call.

"Brittany? Why aren't you sleeping sweetheart? Is something wrong?" Momma P asks you.

"No mom. I'm okay I guess, but I am uh not at home right now" you tell her.

"What?! Where are you? You were supposed to go straight home" Momma P yells into the phone.

"I'm at the animal shelter. Long story short. I found a kitten that needed help and brought him straight to the animal shelter for treatment" you tell her.

"Ugh...I swear you kids are going to send me to an early grave. I'm guessing you are staying at the shelter until the kitten is alright?" she asks.

"Yeah mom. They said like a couple of hours. So I should be home before dad and the twins. Is that okay with you?" you ask her.

"Yes fine. Even if I wasn't okay with the situation you'd probably stay against my wishes. Make sure to keep your phone on and you better answer my calls" she tells you.

"Thanks mom and I will. Bye" you tell her.

"Bye sweetheart" she says to you before hanging up.

You are grateful that Momma P trusts you enough not to send Noah to keep an eye on you. Yu could never ask for a better mom than Momma P. The woman is active in your life to the point where she has you call her mom.

You see the receptionist walk back out with a bunch of stuff in her hands. She heads your way with the stuff and sits down next to you and puts everything on the floor. She looks back up at you so you take the initiative.

"I called my other mom and let her know what was going on. She said it was okay for me to stay here" you tell the receptionist.

The receptionist nods her before saying "Okay good." She looks down at the stuff quickly before returning her gaze to you. "You know. I don't know what has gone on in your past, but it obviously something and you seem to need this kitten just as much as he needs a home. We have a lot of supplies that are need for dogs and cats here. I put together all the basic necessities you will need for him. Cat food, collar, brush, cat litter, litter box, a scooper, two bowls, and even a couple of toys. I also have this paperwork for you" she tells you.

You see her pull out some papers that you didn't initially see. She hands them to you and you look at them briefly before looking back up at her.

"These forms are for the microchip. I told the vet that you were taking him home and that he will need to be microchipped. You will need to eventually go to Petsmart or Petco to get him ID tags or you can order them online, but the machines in store are quick and cheaper" she tells you.

You feel yourself getting a little emotional to her kindness. You really hate your _Happy Days_ even more right now since they are messing with your emotions. You figure what the heck and give the woman a genuine hug before whispering "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this all means to me."

She lets you pull out of the hug first and simply smiles at you. She then pats your thigh before saying "Fill out the paperwork for me please and if anything confuses you come up to the desk and ask me. I'm going to head back to my computer to finish up some work. Okay" she tells you.

You nod in acknowledgement before dropping your head to fill out the paperwork. You hear the receptionist walk away back to her desk. You see the paperwork is pretty straightforward and start completing the paperwork.

_20 minutes later_

You walk up to the receptionist's desk and hand her the completed forms. She looks through them real quick before saying "Thanks. I will send this off in the mail tomorrow, since the pick-up for the day was at noon" she tells you.

You nod your head to her and then head back to sit down. You take out your homework and start doing it. You figure you might as well do it early since you plan on devoting your time to the little guy when you get home.

_95 minutes later_

The vet walks into the waiting area with a carrier in his right hand. "I'm guessing you're Brittany correct" the vet says to you.

"I'm Brittany. Is he alright and ready to go?" you ask him.

"Yes. I gave him his 6 week shots, microchipped him, treated him for fleas, and gave him fluids. I didn't neuter him since Kayla over there said you didn't want him to be. He also seems to be around 6 weeks, but is tiny due to being malnourished and dehydrated from living on the streets" he tells you.

You nod your head before saying "Yeah. I figured he's gone through a lot as it is that we don't need to add to it by taking away his manhood."

The vet chuckles at you. "Well here you go Brittany. He is as good as new and take care of this little spunky guy" he tells you.

"Thank you sir. Both he and I appreciate you helping out especially since I don't have much money" you tell him.

"I didn't get into this profession just for the money Brittany. I am glad I could help. Take care. Bye" he says.

"Bye" you say to him as he turns around to head back to his office.

You head back over to your backpack and start putting away your stuff. You set the carrier inside of the empty litter box and sort everything around it so you can carry it easily. You head towards the receptionist. "Thank you again ma'am for everything" you tell her lifting up the box of stuff to emphasize what you mean.

"It was no problem. Now take care of yourself and that little guy. And don't be a stranger. Here's our card so you can call to arrange an appointment for his six month shots" she tells you while depositing the card into a pocket in your backpack.

"I will. Thanks again. Bye" you tell her before turning to head out the door.

"Bye" she says as you are walking out the door.

You have about 30 minutes before your dad gets home with the twins and it's easily a 15 minute walk home from here especially carrying this load. So you get to moving.

_17 minutes later_

You make it home and head straight upstairs. You sort through everything quickly since you are running short on time. You move the little guy to your bed real quick then go to work. You set up the litter box and put in some cat litter. You grab one of the bowls and head to the bathroom to fill it with cold water. You set the scooper on top of the litter box and place the other bowl next to the water bowl. You leave the toys on the floor and grab the brush to place it on your desk. Now that everything is situated you see you have like 3 minutes left. You grab the cat food and dump a ton of it filling it all the way up. You figure he needs to make up for all the missed meals. Lastly you move back to your bed with the carrier resting on it.

You open up the carrier and coax the little guy. He comes eagerly into your arms. You scoop him up and sit down with him. You have the collar in your hand and put it on him. He jumps out of your arms and onto the bed before he starts scratching and pulling at his collar trying to get it off. It is the cutest thing to see. You hear your phone vibrate on your desk once and remembered you were supposed to let Momma P know you got home safely.

You look at the phone and see it's a text from her asking you if you were home yet. You send a quick reply telling her that you are home now. She replies back saying good and that your dad is bringing home a plate for you.

You being so focused on the phone and watching the kitten continuously try to remove the collar; you didn't hear the front door or your dad coming up the stairs. Your dad does a quick knock before opening the door. "Tigger. We're home and Rebekah made you a...what is that?" your dad says.

"Um uh...it's our new addition to the family. Surprise!" you tell your dad quickly.

"What in the world Brittany?! Where in the H-E-double hockey sticks did he come from?" your dad asks very loudly.

"Okay dad I can explain" you say before the twins rush into your room.

They see the kitten on your bed and start running towards your bed shouting "KITTY CAT!" simultaneously.

They jump onto your bed and start playing with the little guy. You hear your dad sigh loudly.

You decide it's now or never. "Dad. I found him in the middle of the road almost about to meet an early death. I took him to the animal shelter down the way and they helped me out by making sure he was okay. He has his shots, received fluids, got treated for fleas, and was microchipped. He is about 6 weeks old now. I swear I will take full responsibility of him. The animal shelter was even kind enough to give me the basic necessities to take care of him" you say to your dad while gesturing throughout the room.

You see your dad looking around at all the stuff before focusing back towards your bed. You see him caving in some. So you run with it. "Dad. Please. He really needs a home. We can give him that. He obviously wasn't wanted because he was all alone. So can we please give him a place where he can be loved? I mean look at the twins. He is taking to them already" you tell your dad.

He sighs and looks at everything that is transpiring on the bed right now. The twins are having a good time with the kitten and the house can use a little more life. Your dad looks back to you.

"He is your responsibility you hear. And you can set up that cat litter somewhere downstairs so it doesn't make your room smell. Okay" your dad says to you.

You jump off your bed and fling yourself at your dad. You whisper to him "Thank you so much daddy."

"No problem Tigger" he says to you.

Before you could pull out of the hug you feel two little arms wrap around your legs. You see the twins had come over to join in on the hug. You also see that the little guy has jumped off the bed and went over to the water and food bowls. You all pull out of the hug and you look at the kitten drinking some water.

"So what do you plan on naming him Tigger?" your dad asks.

"I'm not sure yet. I know I want him to be called Lord something because in Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort was a very important character even if he was the bad guy. I want this little guy to feel important since the beginning of his life was rough and lonely. What do you think?" you say to your dad.

"I think the Lord bit is great Tigger" he says as he looks down and sees the kitten has moved on to the food bowl and is munching away before he continues "But I think he is going to be a tubby little thing at the rate you are feeding him. Why did you give him all that food?" your dad asks you.

"He didn't look like he had eaten in weeks and I wanted to make up for all the missed meals" you tell him. You look back down at the kitten happily eating when it dawns on you.

"Dad. You are a genius! I know what I'm going to name him now. I'm going to call him Lord Tubbington" you tell him excitedly.

"Tubbington?" your dad says.

"Yeah. Tubbington works. You said tubby but that would not work and to stick with the British bit I figured I add the –ington to it, since it seems like everything over there ends with that. So hence forth he will be known as Lord Tubbington" you tell your dad with the biggest smile.

Your dad laughs. "Well Lord Tubbington it is. You hear that Lip and Jazzy? The kitten's name is Lord Tubbington" your dad says.

The twins clap excitedly before turning back to Lord Tubbington. You give your dad an one arm side hug while watching the twins watch Lord Tubbington eat.

To say your day started off horribly, it definitely ended on an excellent note. You finally have your first pet and you couldn't be more thrilled about it.

* * *

A/N: I just had to bring in LT for Glee Family Fic Week. I figured I'd make him originally a stray because I know firsthand they are some greedy little things when it comes to food. Which pretty much sums up to why LT is so "big-boned".

So like _Goose Attack_, _Hapmudo_, _Deserted_, and _Quinceañera_ this can be read as stand-alone fic, but once again this was originally planned for my multi-chapter fic. So two birds, 1 stone scenario again.

Hope yall enjoyed it and any questions, comments, concerns send me a review, PM, or hit up my tumblr Cosasmalas3. All spelling mistakes and grammar are mine.

Thanks for reading!

Deuces!


End file.
